techs_wiki_of_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
The Rules
If anyone disobeys any rule, it is advised they receive a warning first, but it is not necessary. Repeated offenders face the chance of being blocked indefinitely. All blocks are at an administrator's discretion. |-| General= *In accordance to COPPA, users under the age of 13 are allowed to be editors on the wiki as long as they don't reveal their age. **If a user is revealed to be underage, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. *Observe civil behavior; do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. *No bullying of any kind. This includes content of the above point and other things such as mockery, trolling, ostracizing, etc. **This also includes hate speech, the use of ethnic slurs, or any other form of discrimination or racism. This wiki is meant to be a save haven from bullies and trolls. *Users found to bully others, even outside the wiki, are subject to banning. *No swearing. Words such as damn or hell are acceptable. If you are unsure about what is acceptable or not, feel free to ask a staff member if a word is allowed or not. *Acronyms and abbreviations that are typically known to contain any of the prohibited profanity are not allowed. (frick/fek/frig are excempt from this rule) *Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. *If English is not your native language, contact TechnologyPookie. The last thing the wiki needs is a bunch of pages with gibberish. *If you're a staff member and you're going to be inactive, PLEASE contact Tech, and you will be demoted when you leave. The last thing we need is inactive admins. |-| Editing= *Follow the general regulations linked above. *If you put any questionable information on the wiki, make sure that you have a reliable source for it. *Do not engage in, support, or encourage vandalism, on this or any other wiki. *Do not make non-constructive edits, including "edit boosting", "fluff editing", and "badge farming" whereby users make meaningless, small edits to increase their edit count. *Do not edit war, such as repeatedly undoing another user's edits unless they are *blatant vandalism. |-| Discussion= *Follow the general regulations of the wiki linked above. *Be on-topic. Comments deemed irrelevant are subject to deletion. *Keep your replies and comments of a reasonable length. *Do not over-quote or over-reply. Only display the quote of the user you are replying to and keep talk page comment reply strings at a reasonable length. *Do not spam in your messages. *Do not advertise other wikis or your own content. |-| Imagery= An image must not... *Contain any swearing, sexual reference or reference to drugs - This applies to anywhere in this wiki, from chats, blogs and even images, swearing, sexual references or references to drugs are not allowed. *Contain any content that is related to bullying someone. *Contain any content that teases a user, from nationality, religion or gender. *Contain any pornographic content - This is obviously not allowed, as it'll get our wiki shut down. *Contain any picture of you, or any relatives (Yes, selfies are banned here). *Contain personal information about you and/or your family - Address, phone number, credit card information, etc. are not permitted. |-| Chat= *No abusing your available powers. *No links to inappropriate or virus-filled sites. We want our user's electronics to stay safe! *Don't fight. *No swearing, unless you're in a PM with another user and the other user is okay with it. *Absolutely no spamming, unless it's a spamming party. *Do NOT link to another wiki, wiki chat, or nonsense website. *Do NOT door spam. *This one is special for chatmoderators and admins. Users who are chat moderators (basically anyone who has access to the kick/ban features- have a badge next to their name in chat) are responsible for enforcing the rules. While being in chat, you are asked to pay attention to their notes or warnings. *Absolutely NO Mini-Modding! I repeat, NO MINI-MODDING! It just makes chat no fun with people bossing others around. *No gossiping or joking about serious subjects, like illnesses and abuse. 'The results if you break the rules' |-| And finally= ='HAVE FUN!'= Just follow the rules and have fun! (and you better, or else I'll break into your home as you sleep and attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken).